


Lick

by IamShadow21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Licking, M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a comment drabble for <i>somebody</i>, but I can't remember who, or what the prompt was! If it was you, please let me know in the comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick

Ron clenched his teeth as Harry’s clever, wicked tongue swiped again over the sensitive flesh.

“That bloody tickles!” he complained, knowing he was getting hard, regardless. “Stop it!”

Harry released Ron’s wrist with a pout, and one final, teasing lick.


End file.
